De una broma
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Snape está cansado, ese maldito Black se la va a pagar... De lo que sucede cuando te retan a OoCeizar personajes, he aqui lo que salió de la frase: "Sirius le hace una broma a Snape porque..."


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia**: OoC, slash

**Nota:** Esto es lo que sucede cuando te pide un drabble OoCeizado y además te ponen a semejantes personajes...

**Nota 2:** Simplemente disfrutenlo, si pueden xD.

* * *

**De una broma**

Maldito Black. Estaba seguro de que aquella broma era obra suya, tenía su sello, pero no. No aguantaría una broma más, le daría su merecido, probaría su nuevo hechizo contra aquel Black.

Así que con la cabeza aun llena de pintura y otras sustancias más que prefería no identificar fue a encontrarse con el descendiente desterrado Black, que vivía con los Potters.

Lo buscó en el campo de Quidditch algo le decía que estaría allí, ni siquiera sabía que podrían de ver interesante en aquel juego, era una pérdida de tiempo como todos sus jugadores. Únicamente asistía a los juegos de Slytherin y sin embargo siempre se aburría.

Y lo encontró. Hablaba con una chica de Ravenclaw, mejor dicho, le coqueteaba a la chica. En aquel momento algo se revolvió en su estomago, aquel gryffindor era por demás desagradable. Se le conocía por mujeriego y además por las bromas que le gastaba a su persona.

Con la furia creciente en su interior se dirigió a encararlo. No le daría el gusto, lo derrotaría y se regocijaría con su victoria.

Fue simplemente acercarse lo suficiente y ya tenía la atención de ambos. Bueno, la decoración de su cabello seguramente tenía mucho que ver. La Ravenclaw estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse y Black simplemente mostraba una sonrisa arrogante hereditaria de su familia, lo sabía porque había visto la misma sonrisa en Regulus.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Quejicus?— cuestionó el desgraciado. Ya vería, cuando le lanzara unas cuantas de sus creaciones si mantenía aquella pose de superioridad.

— Hablar contigo, Black.— dijo con enojo.

La chica Ravenclaw posó su vista en ambos y luego se encogió de hombros, mientras se retiraba del estadio, brindándole una última sonrisa al Black.

— Bien, Quejicus… tú dirás.— No era una pregunta, más bien era una invitación a que le dijera por qué estaba allí.

Su furia incremento y simplemente no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí mismo. El Expeliarmus fue lanzado antes incluso de haberlo planeado. El Black le observó atónito, mientras él, al darse cuenta de todo, sonreía con arrogancia, paseando la varita del Black de una mano a la otra.

— ¿Qué tal te sientes sin varita, Black? — cuestionó él con una sonrisa.

El Black pareció salir de su estupor y en vez de encogerse muerto de miedo, le devolvió la sonrisa a Severus, con una superioridad indescriptible y al parecer no le era necesaria su varita.

— Bastante genial, a decir verdad, Quejicus.

Severus Snape suspiró con pesadumbre y resignación. No había ninguna posibilidad de quitarle semejante sonrisa al Black, quizás si era tan buen mago, tanto con varita como sin ella.

Le lanzó la varita al merodeador y se sentó en la grada.

— Sólo quiero saber una cosa, Black. — dijo en forma de introducción. — Debes responder y ya luego seguirás con tus bromas hacia mí…, creo que he aprendido a aceptarlas… —continuó. —, sólo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? ¿por qué yo? Hay miles de Slytherins, pero ustedes cuatro se empeñan, te empeñas en molestarme a mí… ¿Por qué?

Sirius Black se levantó de la grada en donde había caído y se acercó al Slytherin, de una forma verdaderamente extraña y con una expresión en su rostro que lo que menos demostraba era burla.

Severus no entendía muy bien aquella expresión, pero algo le hizo temer y fue ese extraño brillo en los ojos del Black, le provocó salir corriendo, pero la situación era tan abrumadora que sus piernas se lo impedían.

— Porque me fascina verte enojado, Quejicus.—confesó el Black.

Y aquello fue lo más perturbador que Severus pudo escuchar, antes de que los labios de Sirius atraparan los suyos.

_End_


End file.
